Peeping Tom
by Cy Fur
Summary: Olette catches a glimpse of something she isn't expecting. Namine/Kairi, Olette. AU


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Nobody uses the showers in the locker room. Just about everyone dislikes the idea of being naked in front of their whole school, or at least the female population of their grade. So when Olette, returning to the locker room because she forgot her backpack three periods ago, is surprised to see steam coming from the shower room. She remembers, vaguely, that Kairi and Namine are on the fencing team. Or at least, Kairi is, and Namine likes to hang around and sketch everyone thrusting big pointy things at each other.

Now, Olette doesn't actually _want _to go see who it was that was showering, but, well, the lockers were right by the showers, and in order to get her bag, she needs to go to the lockers. So hopefully, she'll just cover her eyes and not, well, see anything. Oh, Olette isn't adverse to a little bit of nudity now and then, but, well, she always gets kinda… flustered, and then everyone involved is embarrassed.

So she's turning the corner to the locker room when she's met with the sight of Kairi and Namine naked. Very naked. Not naked in the "I'll be putting clothes on in a second, once I find my bra", but naked in a "I intend to stay naked, at least as long as this other person is naked" type naked. Although Olette doesn't know much about that second type of naked. She's kissed a few guys, sure, and once she let Pence feel her up after a long make out session, but the majority of her sexual knowledge comes from, well, porn. Which she mainly borrows from her brother, honestly! Out of curiosity!

But Kairi and Namine are both naked, and Namine has Kairi up against the wall, kissing her silly while her hand does something that's out of Olette's line of sight. Kairi's hands are easy to see, at least, grasping at Namine's back as she rocks… her… hips. Oh god! Olette covers her mouth to stifle her gasp. They're having sex! Her friends are having sex! With each other! That's so weird and wrong (well, not wrong because they're both girls, Olette isn't a bigot or anything, it just seems weird for her friends to be doing… each other) and… hot. Really, really hot. Olette swallows, squeezing her thighs together and peeking around a locker. They can't see her, which is lucky, because then she thinks that _everyone _involved would probably die of humiliation.

When Kairi comes (and Olette is vaguely surprised, both that she can tell that Kairi came and how, well, turned on she gets by it), Namine gasps, because apparently Kairi is the type who believes in "share and share alike" or something like that, one of those sayings that Olette's mother is always using that Olette started to tune out when she was about six. Olette usually remembers things, but right now she's more preoccupied with the fact that her good friend Kairi is dropping to her knees in front of her other good friend Namine, doing… something with her mouth, something that makes Namine cry out and arch her back. Olette has to fight the urge to slide her own hand between her legs and rock against it, because… Well, it's… hot, and she hasn't really thought about this… option, as it were, and now that it's been opened to her she's… interested. To say the least.

Olette watches raptly as Kairi's mouth does things to Namine that make Namine squirm and moan and arch against her, while Olette presses, not so much masturbating as attempting to alleviate the pressure. Olette doesn't have much talent, when it comes to masturbation. Maybe she'll ask Kairi or Namine to help. . . No! No, no, no, Olette is not going there. She is now going to go back home and tell her teacher that she forgot her backpack and that's why she didn't do the homework. But Olette can't do that, because, well, she's Olette, and how would she be Olette if she forgot her homework? So she'll wait until Kairi makes Namine… Makes Namine come, and then she'll go in and make a flimsy excuse and grab her backpack and…

"Olette?" Namine's voice is wobbly, but she sounds normal otherwise. Olette thinks she may have come already, while Olette was thinking. Pity.

"Where?" Kairi stands up, rubbing her knees and wincing. Seems even perfect Kairi has bony knees, which get imprints of tiles when she kneels on them.

"She's behind the locker." Namine stretches, arching her back and… Olette tries to think, and she does try, quite valiantly, but she isn't thinking the right thing. She's thinking about how very… pretty Namine's breasts are. She wonders how they would taste, then snaps out of her reverie.

"Olette?" Kairi pokes her head out of the shower and looks at her friend, somewhat surprised. Then she grins, because Olette's face is a dark, dark, red. "Sorry."

"Um, it's alright. It's my fault. I should've, um, knocked before I…"

"It's alright," Namine says lightly. "We shouldn't have… gotten together in a public place. We're sorry." She elbows Kairi in the side and gives her a Look. "Aren't we, Kairi?"

"We are? I mean yes, we are!" Kairi smiles at Olette and covers her breasts with her arms.

"I'll just, um, get my backpack," Olette mumbles, her eyes on her feet, and tries to walk so that she doesn't press any cold, slimy cloth up against her more… sensitive bits.

The locker room is silent, but for the slam of a locker door, the showers, and then, the tapping of Olette's feet as she leaves.

Kairi turns to Namine, somewhat accusingly. "How long was she there?" she asks, pushing wet hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Pretty much since we started," Namine says lightly, and kisses the palm of Kairi's hand."

Kairi's eyebrows go up. "What, really? Why didn't you stop? Or, y'know, say anything?"

Namine grins and wrinkles her nose in that silly, endearing way of hers. "If I convert one more straight girl, I get a free toaster," she jokes, and leans in to kiss Kairi.

Kairi snorts but kisses her back. Namine's sense of humor is a bit… odd.

In her bedroom, Olette groans and covers her face. She's still wet and slimy and… And maybe she _will _talk to Kairi and Namine. Just for advice, mind you, nothing else. With a groan and a sigh, she slides a hand between her legs and begins to grind.


End file.
